Pit's Pillow Problem
by Farting Palutena
Summary: Pit becomes a bit too obsessed with his precious pink pillow. To the point of where when it goes missing, he leaves on a search for it and accuses of Wario and Lady Palutena farting on it, but he realizes that much worse things have happened to it...
1. Chapter 1

Lady Palutena farted as she casually walked down the hallway of the Smash Apartment, with the others simply sighing while Pit was holding a pillow. One that was specifically pink colored and very fluffy. Pikachu noticed this and approached the white winged angel boy.

"You really enjoy that fluffy pillow, don't you Pit?" Pikachu asked as he tilted his head to the right.

Pit nodded, hugging his pillow tightly as he turned to Pikachu. "Oh, you bet! I love pillows! They're so soft, comfy, and they can go anywhere with you!"

"Well, I don't know about that..." Pikachu chuckled as he scratched the back of his right ear.

Pit squinted his eyes as he faced Pikachu, bending over a bit. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing! It's not suitable for, say, bowling. That's all." Pikachu remarked as he headed down the hallway, with Pit murmuring as he headed in the opposite direction with his pillow.

* * *

><p>It was near midnight as Pit woke up, stretching his arms as he had his pink pillow with him. He smiled, patting the pink colored pillow as he got up.<p>

"I'll be right back, my baby," Pit stated as he kissed the pillow, merrily skipping to the bathroom to do his private business quickly.

However, that proved to be a mistake, as for when Pit returned, the pink pillow wasn't there anymore! The horrified scream Pit emitted could have been mistaken for any of the female Smashers, as he was absolutely devastated that someone would be cruel enough to steal his one prized possession.

"My... precious pink pillow..." Pit sobbed as he began crying, collapsing on his knees as he began bawling like a baby. After several minutes of crying, Pit noticed a foul, sulfur like odor in the air. His eyes opened, tears still flowing down from them, as he realized what could have happened to his pink pillow. "That awful stench..." He then had an angry look on his face as he clenched his fists, standing up as he knew what that meant. "Wario... or even worse... Lady Palutena..."

Filled with more emotions than a jelly filled donut filled with jelly, Pit left his room, going through much of the apartment, first finding Wario, and then, worst case scenario, finding his smoking hot farting goddess...


	2. Chapter 2

Wario was humming to himself as he was lying on his giant purple couch, watching Godzilla Vs. Hedorah the Smog Monster as Pit suddenly smashed into The Room, glaring at Wario, which caused the fat man to scream as he fell off his couch.

"What did you do to my precious pink pillow!?" Pit exclaimed as he grabbed Wario by the neck, shaking him violently.

Wario groaned as he felt like he was going to throw up, glaring at the white winged angel. "What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about!?" Pit snapped as he shook Wario more. 'You took my pillow, you big fat meanie!"

"_As if I really look like this!"_ Wario remarked as he looked like an off model version of Mrs. Puff.

Pit squinted his eyes as he bit his lip. "Well, you are pretty large." He shook his head as he frowned, "But that doesn't change anything! Where is my pillow?"

"I don't know, you winged brat!" Wario remarked as he then breathed his rotten garlic breath on Pit, making the white winged angel faint.

* * *

><p>Pit groaned as he had a horrified expression on his face, feeling some hot air blow on him as he felt something heavy on him, as well as a godawful, powerful stench that smelled of rotten eggs. Opening his eyes, he was greeted to Lady Palutena farting on him, much to his terror as the flatulent Goddess of Light was in her bedroom.<p>

"Did you have a good nap, my little stinky angel?" Palutena asked sweetly as she tilted her head, speaking above her deep pitched brassy gas. "You were knocked up by Wario, so I found you and took you to my room, where I'm helping to get those yucky garlic smells off of you!"

"No, you're just making it worse!" Pit screamed, his voice muffled as Palutena's big butt kept on farting and crushing him, with the situation stinking for Pit.


End file.
